A Present for Oucho
Plot It’s bedtime for Oucho T. Cactus, who can’t sleep. To cheer himself up, he thinks of recent events at the Cbeebies House - the day everyone ended up wearing pyjamas, and the time that Cerrie rode a horse. Segments * Cold open - Tonight Oucho is having trouble getting to sleep. To help himself, he first tries singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, but it doesn’t help. * Intro * Scene 1 - Oucho imagines there are cows jumping over the moon, and tries to count them all. However, he soon gives up, and says he would‘ve been better off counting toys instead. Just then, he goes downstairs to watch the Super Music Friends Show on television. * Super Music Friends Show - The Theifs - I'm So Happy (I Can Dance) (not the full song is played, just a snippet) * Scene 2 - Halfway through the song, Ben Cajee and Rebecca Keatley tell Oucho that he should get back to sleep, and that it is way past his bedtime. He then goes back upstairs, and remembers the time when Russell the Walrus lost his mug... * Wally and Russell - The Lost Mug * Scene 3 - Oucho still can’t get to sleep, so he then remembers the time Cerrie rode a horse... * Flashback - Cerrie rides a horse between Ben and Cat, and wins the race. * Scene 4 - Oucho tries going to sleep, but fails again. He thinks that happy thoughts have made him even more awake. But no matter what happens, he l❤️ves CBeebies... * I L❤️ve CBeebies - Mr. Tumble * Scene 5 - Oucho then tries singing the theme song of Go Jetters, and remembers when Rebecca and Dodge sang it together... * Rock n' Roll Rhymes - Rebecca channels Christina Aguleira to sing the Go Jetters theme song with Dodge. * Scene 6 - Not knowing how to help, Oucho decides to think of something else. He sees that he is wearing pyjamas, and is reminded of the day they all wore them... * Flashback - the Presenters sing There Were 10 in the Bed in their pyjamas! * Scene 7 - Oucho once again can’t get to sleep. He admits that funny thoughts would not be able to get him to sleep. He speculates that he is the only one in the CBeebies House still awake, and wishes he could finally go to sleep. He sings a song about this. * Words with William - Giraffe * Scene 8 - Oucho then suddenly remembers that there’s a Story Circle tape waiting for him, and sees if it will get him to sleep. * Story Circle - Tom Hardy - Little Toot * Scene 9 - Oucho falls asleep after the story ends. We then fast forward to the morning, where the presenters wake him up, and give him the titular present to help him go to sleep - a toy of Dodge. * Remix * Credits Trivia * Sid’s first episode with gray hair and a beard. * Flashbacks are from Giddy Up! and Pyjama Time. * The plot is similar to the Tweenies episode Go To Sleep Fizz. Category:Episodes